


PRELUDE TO A KISS

by darain39



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, kiss, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darain39/pseuds/darain39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Teen Wolf Season 1 Episode 9 - Wolfsbane</p>
            </blockquote>





	PRELUDE TO A KISS

I breathed   
warm   
connected   
collected   
you lean closer   
we don’t kiss   
yet somehow this is better


End file.
